La Noche del Vampiro
by Bruja Escarlata
Summary: Una noche normal en el número cuatro de Privet Drive se verá alterada por la aparición de un vampiro. Harry nunca se imaginó que debería realizar una inesperada alianza con su tío para enfrentar esta amenaza.


**La Noche del Vampiro**

Privet Drive. Era una noche tranquila, no había un alma en la calle. Apenas se escuchaban los grillos y algún vehículo que pasaba a lo lejos. Entre las luces de las farolas una sombra se movía rápidamente entre los coches estacionados.

Harry ya había cenado y estaba en su habitación escribiendo una serie de cartas. Necesitaba divulgar el regreso de Voldemort, aunque tuviese que enfrentar la censura de la prensa mágica. Por ello estaba con su pluma redactando a toda velocidad, una gota de sudor le corría por la frente.

En la cocina Vernon se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de whisky mientras Petunia lavaba los platos y Dudley miraba la televisión con expresión aburrida. Vernon iba a comentar algo sobre el programa que veía Dudley pero el sonido del timbre llamó su atención.

Vernon dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y miró a Petunia con una expresión interrogadora, pero ella hizo un gesto para demostrar que no esperaba a nadie. Para Vernon también era extraño, no tenían ninguna visita programada.

El hombre se levantó con pesar, gruñó un poco y caminó hacia la puerta. Atravesó el recibidor mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió la puerta y vio ante él a un hombre alto, delgado y muy bien vestido. Tenía rasgos duros pero elegantes. Su piel pálida llamaba la atención, así como el anticuado sombrero que tenía sobre su cabeza calva. A pesar de vestir muy bien, Vernon advirtió que tiraba un poco a la antigua. Aparentaba unos cuarenta años pero se vestía como un cincuentón de los '70s.

—Oiga, ¿no sabe qué hora es? —preguntó Vernon, irritado.

—Buenas noches, señor. Lamento molestarlo, mi nombre es Vladimir Basarab, sólo busco un lugar pasar la noche —respondió el hombre con un acento claramente extranjero.

—Pues esto no es un hotel, señor —dijo Vernon.

—Puedo pagar. Soy un hombre de negocios.

Vernon estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero aquella palabra _mágica_ captó su atención.

—Negocios, ¿eh? ¿Qué tipo de negocios?

—Inmobiliarios, señor. De hecho estoy por adquirir una propiedad en Londres.

—¿Ah sí?

—Una capilla. Me preocupa más la cuestión de la mano de obra y las herramientas, puesto que el asunto de las locaciones no es demasiado complicado.

Otra palabra que captó su atención. Si este sujeto necesitaba herramientas, quizás podría venderle unos taladros.

—Pues yo también soy un hombre de negocios. Creo que podríamos llegar a discutir algo, pase por favor.

—Gracias —dijo Vladimir con una sonrisa.

Ingresaron en el recibidor justo cuando Harry llegaba bajando por la escalera. Vernon lo miró con furia pero luego trató de disimularlo.

—Señor Basarab, este es mi sobrino Henry.

—Encantado —Vladimir acompañó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Un gusto, señor... —dijo Harry, extrañado.

Algo le llamó la atención en el aspecto de ese sujeto. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar algo más, Vernon le había indicado el camino a la cocina y luego se había colocado a dos palmos de Harry.

—Escucha, niño, puede que tenga un buen negocio entre manos así que no lo arruines. Regresa a tu cuarto.

—Pero yo sólo quería...

—¡Que te vayas! —bramó su tío.

Harry se dio vuelta, molesto, para volver a su habitación. En el caminó pensó en el encuentro que tuvo previamente, intentando identificar qué fue aquello que le dio mala espina sobre el señor Basarab.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Vladimir ya se había sentado a la mesa. Vernon ofreció café pero su interlocutor rechazó la oferta respetuosamente. Esto lo tomó al señor Dursley por sorpresa.

—¿Prefiere coñac? ¿Whisky?

—Le agradezco, pero no bebo. Estoy bien.

Vernon se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa. Su vaso aún seguía ahí, por lo que le dio otro sorbo.

Petunia miró a Vladimir con desconfianza. Se acercó a Dudley, le indicó que se levantara y ambos salieron de la cocina. Vernon y Vladimir empezaron a conversar animadamente.

Harry llevaba un buen rato en su habitación releyendo todas las cartas que había escrito. Hedwig se encontraba en su jaula y parecía inquieta por algo. Se movía de un lado a otro aleteando, pero por fortuna no emitía sonidos que llamarían la atención de su tío ya que eso derivaría en una reprimenda.

Justo cuando se puso a enrrollar algunos de los pergaminos escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Vernon y aquél individuo iban conversando.

—Este es el cuarto de huéspedes. Póngase cómodo, ¿no tiene maleta?

—Se ve confortable. No, es que viajo ligero.

—Ya veo —hubo una pausa—. Bueno, que tenga buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor Dursley.

Harry escuchó que Vernon le daba algunas indicaciones más, para luego irse. Sin embargo pasaron unos instantes hasta que Harry oyó la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes cerrándose.

Ciertamente ese hombre tenía un aspecto raro. La conversación que había oído tampoco parecía muy natural. Al principio se preguntó si sería un mago.

Lo cual no podía significar nada bueno. Harry no tenía ningún encuentro organizado, y si fuera un enviado del Ministerio se lo hubiesen notificado. De lo contrario sus opciones se reducían a que podría ser un mago que por casualidad llegó a la misma casa donde vivía Harry Potter; o bien un mortífago que venía a matarlo.

¡Vaya! ¿Cómo podía caer en la cuenta de eso recién ahora? Un tipo extraño apareciéndose de la nada en horas de la noche, sin equipaje pero probablemente con una varita oculta y quizás simulando no conocerlo. Si hubiese sido una casualidad, el mago lo hubiese reconocido cuando Vernon los presentó. Después de lo sucedido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos el rostro de Harry estaba por todos lados.

Definitivamente era un mortífago. Tenía que anticiparse para no ser atacado con la guardia baja.

Harry fue hasta su mesita de luz y agarró su varita. Hedwig seguía sumamente inquieta, lo que aumentó la preocupación del joven. Ahora que ya estaba preparado, tenía que enfrentar al enviado de su enemigo. Y por más que los Dursley no fueran de su agrado, no iba a permitir que sean dañados por un mortífago. A estas alturas Harry ya sabía bastante sobre las cosas que los fanáticos de Voldemort hicieron a los muggles por el desprecio que les tenían.

Con mucha cautela Harry salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Casi en puntas de pie fue hacia el cuarto de los invitados intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio la puerta entreabierta. Se acercó pegando el cuerpo a la pared y en principio echó un vistazo hacia dentro.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero parecía estar vacía. Harry empujó la puerta, que se abrió emitiendo un leve crujido, e ingresó.

Efectivamente no había nadie. Esto no lo tranquilizaba, más bien lo contrario. Para Harry ahora sí que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Decidió volver al pasillo y revisar todas las habitaciones lo más sigilosamente posible.

Primero fue al baño, donde no halló nada extraño. Luego volvió a su propia habitación, todo estaba igual. Incluso la lechuza alterada.

Su siguiente paso era el cuarto de Dudley. Esperaba no despertarlo porque en caso de no hallar nada seguramente se llevaría una paliza.

Giró el picaporte lo más lentamente posible, para luego empujar la puerta con suavidad. A medida que la misma se abría Harry vio, con horror, cómo bajo la luz de la luna aquel sujeto calvo y pálido parecía estar mordiendo el cuello de Dudley en su cama.

Antes de que Harry pudiera articular un hechizo, Vladimir soltó a su víctima y miró a Harry. Aquellos ojos parecían destacarse en la oscuridad con su iris de color amarillo, cargados de furia.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Harry.

Vladimir se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana. Harry sintió como si una brisa pasara a su lado, y no lo vio más.

Se acercó corriendo a Dudley mientras pensaba en el alarmante encuentro. ¡Un vampiro! Por fortuna había estudiado sobre ellos, pero jamás se imaginó que terminaría enfrentando a uno. Eran seres temibles, con los que preferiblemente era sabio tomar distancia.

Existían diferentes clases de vampiros, pero era difícil determinar eso sólo por los aspectos. Harry esperaba que este no fuera uno demasiado antiguo o poderoso.

Al llegar a Dudley comprobó que tenía dos marcas de colmillos en el cuello y un hilo de sangre. La mordida del vampiro podía dejar a sus víctimas dormidas durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Debido a la conmoción ocurrida previamente, Vernon y Petunia llegaron a la habitación y encendieron la luz. Vernon llevaba sus pijamas puestos mientras que Petunia vestía sólo su camisón.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —preguntó Vernon, furioso.

—¡No he sido yo! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarlo! —se defendió Harry.

—¡Mi pequeño! —exclamó Petunia, que apartó a Harry bruscamente y se puso a atender la herida de Dudley.

Harry le explicó a Vernon que había sido Vladimir. Su tío no le creía, y fue peor cuando le dijo que era un vampiro. Harry insistió tanto que Vernon decidió ir al cuarto de huéspedes a buscar a Vladimir, principalmente para probarle a Harry que estaba equivocado y justificar meterlo en la alacena por el resto del verano.

Harry observó a Petunia tratando de despertar a Dudley.

—No despertará ahora. Estará dormido varias horas más.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —preguntó Petunia, histérica.

—La mordida del vampiro provoca eso.

Antes de que Petunia dijera algo, llegó Vernon con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Efectivamente, el invitado no estaba en su habitación.

—¿Dices que es un vampiro? —preguntó Vernon, cauteloso y mordiéndose el orgullo.

—¡¿Qué pasará con Dudders?! —se escandalizó Petunia.

Harry trató de calmar la situación, ahora le correspondía a él. Nunca se imaginó tener que cooperar con sus tíos ante una amenaza del mundo mágico.

—Tranquila, tía. Dudley no se convertirá.

—¿Pero le pasará algo? —insistió ella.

—Sólo estará dormido muchas horas. El proceso en el que una persona se convierte en vampiro es mucho más complicado.

—¿Por qué he de creerte? —lanzó Vernon, entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry resopló. ¡Había estudiado al respecto! ¿De verdad tenía que dar una especie de lección en esos momentos? Prefirió no hacerlo, así que optó por algo más directo.

—Mira, para que alguien se convierta en vampiro primero debe morir. Dudley está vivo —contestó Harry.

Petunia presionó el cuello de su hijo, buscando pulso. Harry vio cómo se relajaba cuando lo encontró, casi hasta sonriendo.

Ella miró a su marido e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Debemos llamar a la policía —opinó Vernon.

—No sabemos siquiera si sigue aquí...

¿Para qué hablas, Harry? El ruido de un objeto de vidrio rompiéndose llegó desde la planta baja. Sonó como si un vaso o jarrón se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo.

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía. Más allá de cómo se presenten ante magos o muggles, los vampiros en el fondo son cazadores. Este ya estaba utilizando señuelos para hacerlos bajar.

—Maldición, ¿qué fue eso? —dijo Vernon y amagó a salir de la habitación.

—¡Espera, tío!

Vernon se detuvo, cauteloso. Se lo veía entre confundido y alarmado, pero a Harry le pareció percibir una mirada que indicaba que de alguna manera la responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurriese esa noche le caería a él.

—¿Pueden escucharme? Tenemos que tomar todos los recaudos.

—Seguro que ese monstruo está aquí por ti. ¡Es tu culpa! —acusó Vernon.

—¿Qué? No, ni siquiera me reconoció.

—Maldita magia —continuó quejándose su tío.

Harry decidió no contestar las ofensas. Era preferible centrarse en trazar un plan.

—Necesitamos hacer que este cuarto sea seguro. Los vampiros le tienen aversión al ajo, especialmente en grandes cantidades.

—¡En la alacena bajo la escalera hay mucho ajo! Que compré ayer... —por un momento Petunia pareció desanimarse por tener que usar el ajo para eso y no para lo que lo había comprado.

—Bien, iré a buscarlo. Espérenme aquí.

Harry salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. El pasillo estaba silencioso, pero le parecía notar una presencia. O quizás sólo eran sus nervios.

Caminó hasta las escaleras desde donde observó que sólo había oscuridad en el recibidor.

—¡Lumos! —dijo Harry, y pudo iluminar su paso.

Todo estaba demasiado inmóvil a su alrededor, se esperaba un ataque en cualquier momento.

Así que procedió rápidamente. Abrió la alacena, empezó a rebuscar entre todo lo que había allí de manera frenética. Escuchó como si algo se moviera, justo cuando agarró unos cuantos ajos.

Se volteó desparramándolos a su alrededor, y todo volvió a su quietud. Harry juntó todo el ajo que pudo y regresó a la habitación de Dudley.

Allí colocaron ajos por los rincones, en la cama y sobre Dudley. Petunia también se quedó algunos para protegerse.

Harry sabía que los vampiros tenían sentidos mucho más agudos, y si para él en ese momento el olor dentro del cuarto era insoportable no se podía imaginar lo que sería para el vampiro.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo lo echamos? —preguntó Vernon.

—No creo que podamos echarlo, claramente no tiene intención de irse. Tendremos que matarlo —dijo Harry.

—¿Matarlo? ¿No hay otra forma?

—¡Vernon! ¡Ese monstruo casi mata a Dudley! —exclamó Petunia.

Harry sabía que existían vampiros con los que se podía tratar, dependiendo las circunstancias. Este no parecía querer negociar su salida, de hecho se movía como si tuviera la ventaja sobre ellos.

—Necesitaremos una estaca.

—Muy gracioso, muchacho. ¿De dónde voy a sacar una maldita estaca? —gruñó Vernon.

—Algo parecido, ¿no hay un atizador junto a la chimenea?

—Vaya, es cierto.

Vernon hizo un gesto afirmativo. Tendrían que ir hasta el living, donde seguramente una confrontación sería inevitable.

—No estoy seguro si la magia es muy efectiva contra los vampiros...

Harry recordaba que su examen sobre vampiros no fue perfecto. En algunos puntos se había equivocado, y ese asunto era uno. Nunca le quedó muy claro en qué grado los vampiros tienen protección mágica de manera natural, como otras criaturas. Y aún así eso podía estar sujeto a muchas variantes, como ser un vampiro antiguo o algún caso inusual como un mago vampiro.

—¡Nada de magia! —vociferó Vernon.

Su tío seguía siendo su tío.

—Tengo una escopeta en la habitación. Iremos al salón y tú tomarás el atizador —continuó Vernon.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste.

Es decir, su tío lo dejaba a él para ocuparse del combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un vampiro. Por alguna razón no le sorprendía.

Ambos salieron del cuarto de Dudley para encaminarse a la habitación de los tíos. De alguna manera Harry pensaba que tendrían algún halo de protección gracias a la pestilencia de ajo que llevaban encima.

Vernon ingresó primero, seguido por Harry. Su tío fue hasta el armario, corrió las perchas y tras un fondo falso sacó una escopeta de dos cañones. Tomó varios cartuchos y los guardó en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de su pijama.

—Tú ilumina el camino —le espetó Vernon.

Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo, apuntó la varita hacia el pasillo y usó el encantamiento. Salieron de la habitación en dirección a las escaleras.

Comenzaron a bajar cautelosamente, todo estaba muy silencioso. Una vez que estuvieron en el recibidor, Harry lideró el camino hacia el salón. Vernon escudriñaba la oscuridad, atento pero temeroso.

Siguieron a paso lento, tratando de escuchar a su alrededor, atentos a la menor señal de un ataque.

En un momento Harry percibió que Vernon se giraba bruscamente. El joven viró y vio a su tío apuntando en la dirección opuesta.

—Creo que sentí algo —murmuró Vernon.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Efectivamente, estaban a dos pasos del umbral del salón. Una vez que ingresaron, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la chimenea.

Vernon encendió el fuego mientras Harry agarraba el atizador. En el momento en el que Harry miró hacia la entrada, vio a Vladimir de pie frente a ellos.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó Vernon agarrando su escopeta.

El vampiro se apartó velozmente hacia un lado cuando el primer escopetazo dio en la pared e hizo saltar astillas por el aire. Vernon se puso a recargar, mientras el vampiro se acercaba.

Harry se precipitó hacia él con el atizador en mano. Vladimir se percató y dejó de avanzar. El joven mago le apuntaba con el atizador de forma amenazante. Vernon terminó de recargar y alzó la escopeta.

El vampiro se movió rápidamente, saliendo del salón y perdiéndose hacia el interior de la casa. Vernon miró a Harry con nerviosismo.

Harry le indicó que lo siguiera, tenían que terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Al salir del salón miraron a su alrededor. De pronto Harry sintió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó hacia el suelo. No tenía idea desde dónde había venido, pero pudo haber sido letal.

Vernon disparó en la oscuridad y reventó una lámpara de techo.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Vernon.

Harry se percató que salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Tenía que alcanzarlo, si el vampiro lograba separarlos estarían perdidos. Le sería mucho más fácil cazarlos uno a uno que enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo.

Se levantó de un salto y echó a correr hacia la cocina. Escuchó otro disparo justo antes de llegar. El televisor estalló en pedazos, pero Harry pudo ver a Vladimir arrebatándole la escopeta a Vernon de un golpe.

Acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Vernon cayó al suelo, apoyado contra una encimera. El vampiro levantó una de sus manos, listo para atacar.

Harry sabía que un zarpazo de esos bastaría para arrancarle la laringe. Sin pensárselo dos veces, levantó su varita.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Un resplandor de color verde llenó la cocina. Acto seguido el hechizo golpeó al vampiro de lleno y lo lanzó hacia la ventana, que atravesó casi limpiamente. Cristales y maderas salieron volando por el aire en dirección al patio, junto con el cuerpo de Vladimir.

Desde el suelo Vernon miró a Harry. Le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, una inclinación de la cabeza.

Sabía que no iban a chocar los cinco ni darse un abrazo, pero para Harry ese gesto fue suficiente. Se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Bueno, alguien tendrá que pagar todo esto —observó Vernon, mientras levantaba la escopeta.

Pero justo cuando Harry se acercaba a la ventana para comprobar si el vampiro estaba muerto, éste ingresó como una sombra desde el exterior. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, recibiendo un arañazo brutal. Le rasgó las mangas y la piel, salpicando el suelo de sangre.

—Así que eres un mago. Había olvidado lo fuerte que golpean sus hechizos —dijo Vladimir con sorna—, pero no puedes matarme.

En ese momento Vernon alzó la escopeta apuntando hacia el vampiro. Al principio pareció que iba a escapar a gran velocidad, pero Vladimir sólo pudo dar una especie de salto largo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Quizás el hechizo le había mermado algunas capacidades mágicas. Vernon no desaprovechó la chance y apretó el gatillo.

Los perdigones dieron de lleno sobre el vampiro, lanzándolo violentamente contra la pared. Harry se incorporó velozmente y corrió hacia Vladimir, logrando clavarle el atizador en el corazón antes de que se levantara.

El vampiro quedó paralizado. Harry lo tomó por los brazos y le hizo un gesto a Vernon.

—¡Ayúdame! ¡Ya está saliendo el sol!

Entre los dos lo sacaron al patio y lo dejaron ahí. Con las primeras luces de la mañana el vampiro se incendió casi espontáneamente. Quedaron allí los huesos con restos de ropa chamuscada.

Harry y Vernon regresaron a la cocina, cada uno se sentó en una silla y se desplomaron, agotados.

De pronto una lechuza ingresó volando por la destruida ventana y dejó caer un sobre encima de la cabeza de Harry. El joven lo agarró, vio que el remitente era el Ministerio de la Magia. Con las manos temblorosas lo abrió y leyó la carta:

" _Querido Sr. Potter: El Ministerio ha sido informado que usted realizó un Maleficio Imperdonable a las 04:52hs del presente día en presencia de un muggle. Junto a ofensas menores usted ha infringido el Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de la Brujería en Menores de Edad, por lo que ha sido expulsado de Hogwarts. La utilización de un Maleficio Imperdonable acarrea una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, por lo que una unidad de Aurores se encuentra en camino para arrestarlo._

 _Mafalda Hopkirk."_

Harry se quedó helado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera la policía se acercaba al número cuatro de Privet Drive tras haber recibido denuncias por altercados y disparos. La posesión de armas de fuego estaba estrictamente limitada en Inglaterra, por lo que sabían que se encontraban al menos ante un ilícito grave.

Sin saber si habría resistencia, movilizaron varias unidades para ocuparse de la situación.

Por la calle contraria un grupo de cuatro Aurores se acercaba caminando con sus capas ondeando al viento. Tenían que concretar el arresto más inesperado de sus vidas. Llevaban sus varitas listas por si tenían que lidiar con alguna resistencia.

Alguien tendría que explicar todo esto.


End file.
